Ender Chest
The Ender Chest is a special Chest added by the Ender Storage mod. Each chest has a code represented by the three wool pads on the top of the chest. Chests with the same colour code will share the same inventory. If there is more than one Ender chest '''on a map, when ever it is opened the other '''Ender chest lids will pop up as well. Recipe Use Each of the three colour pads located on the chest's top face can be recoloured by right-clicking a dye on the pad or by using the following recipe with the three dyes in the crafting table. Note that since there are 16 dyes to choose from, and you can use the same colour dye on more than one pad, in total there are 4,096 (16*16*16) possible colour combinations. This makes it very unlikely (but not impossible) that you will pick the same combination as (or have your code guessed by) another player. It would take a significant amount of time and dyes for a player to systematically check all possible combinations in order to raid your chest. As they are made of obsidian, Ender Chests are mined using a pickaxe (preferably diamond). You cannot change the code or break a chest that is currently open. Ender Chests v.s. Teleport Pipes An Ender Chest is worth approximately 7424 EMC in materials, this makes it a better choice than using Teleport Pipes, as it is slightly cheaper than the 8192 EMC per teleport pipe. Ender Chests are also more reliable than teleport pipes because teleport pipes have bugs (that will crash your client/server if they occur). However, there is a very specific bug that may occur with ender chests. With a sudden power loss to a server, ender chests may glitch, and cause the server to crash upon restart. In-Game Usage You can take a chest with you to the nether, place it, put your nether ores and glowstone safely within as soon as you mine them, and empty your inventory without having to return all the way to the portal. You may also use enderpouches (remember to change their colour) (Note: an Alchemy Bag also works.) It can be used to share items between multiple bases. You can store all the mine carts for your railway stations in the one chest and have them accessible from any station. You could have a public food chest, and everyone on the server could access it at the same time. The Ender Chest coupled with the Ender Pouch and Buildcraft Pipes can be used to make a player's inventory infinite. When you place items in an Ender Pouch, the items are also placed in the linked Ender Chest. By connecting a pipe system to the linked ender chest that will pump items from said ender chest to a different chest, then the ender pouch will never fill up, because every item the wooden pipe of the pipe system pumps out of the linked ender chest disapears from the ender pouch. This infinite inventory solution is useful if you are mass mining blocks--ore, stone, dirt, sand, etc.--and don't care whether or not you keep them in your inventory. There is a comparison between this method for obtaining infinite inventory and Equivalent Exchange's method on the Ender Pouch page, entitled "Ender Pouch v.s. Alchemy Bag". As said in "Ender Chests v.s. Teleport Pipes" category, Ender Chests can be used as a cheaper and more reliable alternative to transport/teleport pipes which doesn't cause lag like a long chain of transport pipes does. Notes *In Minecraft 1.3.1, a block based on the ender storage mod named Ender Chest was added. It does not have Colored Wool and is player specific. Video Tutorial 3vVUUqEeuRw Category:ChickenBone's Mods Category:Chests Category:Ender Storage